Warning Sign
by Cheliz
Summary: Alec is dumped and broken. But Simon drags them into a new adventure when they learn he has a younger half brother and that there is more then demons and downworlders.Their is a war going on between those species and they will help Simon's brother if they help them with Sebastian. There is a girl that is important. What if Alec falls, against all odds, in love with that girl?


Read my warning before the story fully and not just review:

This is kind off a crossover later on but most people don't make them and this is a crossover nobody would check so i published it under normal AND crossover... What kind off crossover this is...Well not exactly a crossover. I have this one but it's just the mortal instruments with NEW elements.I read a book and thought that some things in it where perfect for the mortal instruments. The real crossover of them can be looked up. So ShadowhuntingAngel, don't worry this is just IS A LITTLE BIT changed t.m.i and he's not straight but BISEXUAL and there are lots of t.m.i stories about it so yes we can!Remember that you clicked on the story even when the summary says: girl. Just read please...i edited this for the second or thirs time because people don't see that this is A NORMAL story but with some things differeni and that the ral crossover is under crossovers and that he isn't suddenly straight but likes both! How many times do i have to repeat those man,if people think that i am dumb then they sure didn't read your coments...Not trying to be rude sorry but i just hate that even when i explain something,they ask exactly the same. I am tired from the so called spuitelven! That is a word from my country that if somebody just explainded something like 1+1=2 that somebody else asks exactly the same question like he didn't hear or ignored the just given awnser. Maleclover pay attention to my warnings next time.(yeah i trow tantrums a lot and i am the debat queen and i also babble a lot...Sorry!)

At New York  
Alec felt his heart lurch. He turned around slowly. " Magnus?" Magnus moved forward, into the circle of illumination cast by Alec's witchlight. He looked uncharacteristically somber,his eyes spiky hair was rumpled.  
He wore only a suit jacket over a T-shirt, and Alec couldn't help but wondering if he was cold. " Magnus," Alec said again. " I thought you were asleep." " Evidently." Magnus said. Alec swallowed. He had never seen Magnus angry,not like this.  
Magnus' cat eyes were remote,impossible to read. " Did you follow me?" Alec asked." You could say that. It helped that i knewed where you were going." Moving stifly, Magnus took a folded square of paper from his pocket. In the dim light, all Alec could see was that was covered with a carefull,flourishing handwritting." You know, when she told me you'd been here- told me about the bargain she'd stuck with you-i didn't believe her.  
I didn't WANT to believe here you are." " Camille TOLD you-" Magnus held up a hand to cut him off." Just stop." He said wearily. " Of course she told me.I warned you that she was a master of manipulation and politics,but you didn't listen to me.  
Who do you think she'd rather have on her side-me or you?" You're eighteen years old,Alexander,you 're not exactly a powerful ally." " I already told her," Alec said. " I wouldn't kill Raphael.I came here and told her the bargain was off, i wouldn't do it-" " You had to come all the way here,to this abondened subway station, to deliver that message?" Magnus raised his eyebrows. " You don't think you could have delivered essentially the same message by, perhaps, staying away?" " It was-" " And even if you did come here-unnecessarily-and tel her the deal was off," Magnus went on in a deadly calm voice , " Why are you here NOW?Social call. Just visiting? Explain it to me, Alexander, if there's something i'm missing." Alec swallowed. Surely there must be a way to explain.  
That he had been coming down here, visiting Camille, because she was the only person he could talk to about Magnus. The only person who knew Magnus, as he did, not just the high Warlock of Brooklyn but as someone who could love and be loved back,who had human frailties and peculiarities and odds,irrigular current of moods that Alec had no idea how to navigate without advice." Magnus-" Alec took a step toward his boyfriend, and for the first time he remembered, Magnus moved away from him. His posture was stiff and unfriendly. He was looking at Alec the way he'd look at a stranger, a stranger he didn't like very much. " i'm so sorry." Alec said.  
His voice sounded scratchy and uneven to his own ears. " I never meant-" " I was thinking about it you know," Magnus said. " That was part of why i wanted the book of white. Immortality can be a burden. You think of the days that stretch before you,when you have been everywhere, seen everything one thing i hadnt't experienced was growing old with someone- someone i loved.I thought perhaps it would be you.  
But that does not give you the right to make length of my life YOUR CHOICE and not mine." " I know." Alec's heart raced. " I know, and i wasn't going to do it-" " I'll be out all day," Magnus said. " Come and get your things out of my your key on the dining room table." His eyes searched Alec's face. " It's over.I don't want to see you again, Alec. Or any of your friends. I'm tired of being their pet warlock." Then he left. Alec's hands begun to shake, hard enough that he dropped his witchlight.  
The light winked out, and he fell on his knees,scrabbling on the ground among the trash and dirt. Crying his heart out.

Yeah, this is the break up of , i changed the end a little. Sorry Magnus fans but i hate him. It's my opinion and i think he is a git and that Alec deserve's better...So he left immediatly and they didn't kissed and talked at the end like Cassie wrote it.  
I wanted it little bit crueler. Sorry.  
P.s Yeah the theme song is Warning Sign from Coldplay. I like the song and when i read the break up i suddenly had to think of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 7 episode 6, him. Dawn caughts her big sister almost screwing the boy young Dawn loves because of a strong love spell.  
That song was the background song. Then this idea popped up in my head, so be tuned...' Till next Chapter, Cheliz


End file.
